<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Equal Footing by TheWeepingMonk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402809">On Equal Footing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk'>TheWeepingMonk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Developing Friendships, Gen, Idk Man I Wrote This Really Late Out Of Nowhere, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're a mystery, Lancelot," she says. "And I intend to fathom you out."</i>
</p><p> <i>He eyes her curiously. "And what if I fathom you out first, Red Spear?"</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Spear | Guinevere &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Red Spear | Guinevere/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Squirrel | Percival &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Equal Footing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk i was watching Chilled Chaos play Among Us and I got an Idea randomly and here we are.</p><p>Unbeta'd we live and die with our mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning mist lingers in the air, cool droplets breaking against Lancelot's skin as he makes his way to Goliath. He's stark naked because his clothes have been stolen for the third time this month as he bathed.</p><p>He's only been with the Fey for a couple of months and they didn't like or trust him. All in the camp save for Percival, Arthur, and the miraculously resurrected Gawain either avoided, teased or sneered at him. </p><p>He simply thought of it as his penance for all the blood staining his hands. </p><p>Goliath makes a soft noise as he approaches. </p><p>"Yes, it happened again," Lancelot tells him with a sigh. "Perhaps I should train a pup to guard my things."</p><p>"Perhaps you should."</p><p>His attention snaps upwards and he finds the Red Spear sitting comfortably in the tree directly above Goliath. He prickles at the sight of her. She had this uncanny ability to sneak up on him when he least expected it and he hated it. </p><p>She stares down at him, seemingly unfazed by his nudity. "Do they steal your clothes a lot?" She questions.</p><p>"Third time this month, fourth overall," he answers. He looks away and digs for his cloak he's been careful to keep in his pack lately when he bathes. </p><p>"And the pig's blood smeared on your tent?"</p><p>Lancelot frowns as he puts on his cloak. "Have they done that again?"</p><p>"Saw it on my way back from scouting."</p><p>Lancelot sighs. He would have to spend another afternoon cleaning his tent.</p><p>"Why do your kind hate you so much?" </p><p>He looks up at her, curious. "Have you not heard the stories?"</p><p>"I've heard them." </p><p>"And yet you'd ask why they hate me?"</p><p>"You have been ruthless, but you fight for them now," she says. "They shouldn't hate you, they should be grateful you changed your allegiance."</p><p>"Perhaps, but I don't blame for how they feel."</p><p>"Maybe not, but they shouldn't just get to walk all over you either."</p><p>Lancelot looks away again, petting Goliath as an excuse not to look at her. "Why do you care how I am treated?"</p><p>"I don't." </p><p>Lancelot huffs. "Then what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Spying on you."</p><p>He furrows his brow, eyes snapping up to her again. "<em>Spying</em> on me?" </p><p>"You're a mystery, Lancelot," she says. "And I intend to fathom you out."</p><p>He eyes her curiously. "And what if I fathom you out first, Red Spear?"</p><p>She laughs as if the idea is ridiculous and stands, stretching before she climbs down. "If you fathom me out first, I'll give you anything of your choosing, but if I fathom <em>you</em> out first, Monk, you'll serve me and my court once I've taken it from my father."</p><p>"And how will we know who is successful?"</p><p>She appears to think a moment then says, "Whoever figures out the other's darkest secret wins."</p><p>It was a vague challenge but he felt willing to meet it. </p><p>"Fine," he agrees, sure she could never discover his. </p><p>She smirks, taking a step towards him. "To put us on equal footing, I'll tell you my name, but if you breathe a word of it to anyone I'll tear that tongue right out of your pretty mouth, understood?"</p><p>He feels a smile tug at his lips. "Understood."</p><p>"My name is Guinevere."</p><p>
  <em>Guinevere. A name as beautiful and as strong as the woman it belongs to. </em>
</p><p>"I will learn your secret, Guinevere," he promises solemnly.  </p><p>"But I'll learn yours first," she says confidently. </p><p>He feels an odd spark between them as they simply stare at each other a moment - a feeling he can't name prickling his skin. There was something about the way she carried herself that intrigued him. </p><p>His senses alert him to movement and a second later he catches the scent of his favorite Fey. He breaks eye contact with Guinevere as he turns to face Percival.  </p><p>"Lance!" The boy exclaims. In his arms he carries his stolen clothes. </p><p>"You found my clothes," he says, relieved he wouldn't have to dig them out of the mud again. </p><p>"Gawain did," Percival corrects as he reaches him. "He caught the bastards who stole them and told them off."</p><p>Lancelot takes his clothes when the boy offers them. "Remind me to thank him."</p><p>Percival nods then looks to Guinevere, suddenly hostile. "What are <em>you</em> doing out here? Looking for a personality?"</p><p>"Just enjoying the view," she tells him, shooting a glance to Lancelot.</p><p>Percival makes a face. "Perv!"</p><p>Guinevere smirks and walks off, messing up Percival's hair as she passes. "I'll see you around, Lancelot," she calls over her shoulder. </p><p>He watches her leave, burning with curiosity. </p><p>
  <em>What could her secret be?</em>
</p><p>"Well come on then," Percival says with urgency, drawing Lancelot's attention, "hurry and get dressed so we can start my training."</p><p>Lancelot nods and starts getting dressed. He can worry about Guinevere later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this random idea of mine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>